mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Takeya Mizugaki vs. Jeff Curran
After the fight, Jeff Curran was cut. The Fight The first round began. Mizugaki landed a leg kick. Mizugaki landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five with an inside kick, Curran caught it even as it hit the groin, worked a single. Mizugaki stuffed it to the clinch. Mizugaki worked thudding hammerfists inside. Four fifteen. Mizugaki defended a trip. Curran kept working a single. Four minutes. 'He looks bigger than some of the featherweights I've seen,' Mir said of Mizugaki. Three thirty-five. Curran's just holding that single, but he's getting nowhere with it. Mizugaki landed eight or nine right elbows to the back. Three fifteen. Curran kneed the leg. Three minutes. Curran just keeps working that single. Mizugaki hasn't fully stuffed this one yet. Two thirty. He finally stuffed it completely, Curran kneed the body. Two fifteen. Mizugaki kneed the leg. Two minutes as Mizugaki kneed the body, and then the leg. Mizugaki got a trip to guard. One thirty-five. Mizugaki landed a right hand and another and three big left elbows. One fifteen. Curran has a good guard but eh. Mizugaki landed a right, defended a close armbar. Curran reversed and stood, had the standing back. One minute. He tripped Mizugaki down, had the hook. Nice. Mizugaki turned to guard, shit. He passed to half-guard. Thirty-five remaining. Mir is nuuuuuthugging Curran. Fifteen. Curran's utilizing the butterflies now. Curran landed a right elbow from the bottom as the first round ended. 10-9 Mizugaki doubtless. The second round began and they touched gloves. Curran landed a counter right hand and an inside kick there. Mizugaki landed a right himself, clashed heads. Four thirty-five as Mizugaki landed a leg kick. Curran landed another inside kick. Four fifteen with a good leg kick. Mizugaki missed a leg kick, blocked a high side kick. Four minutes. Mizugaki landed a right hand, ate a counter right himself. Curran landed another blocked side kick. mizugaki landed a right and another. Three thirty-five as Mizugaki stuffed a single to the clinch, they exchanged a knee each. Curran landed another pair to the body. Three fifteen remaining. Curran kneed the body. Three minutes. Mizugaki got a good trip to guard. Mizugaki landed a left hand. Mizugaki landed two big rights. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Mizugaki landed a right and a left and a big left. Two minutes. Curran landed a right backfist from the bottom. Mizugaki defended a triangle attempt. One thirty-five. Curran landed three heel kicks from the bottom. One fifteen as Mizugaki passed to half-guard. One minute as Mizugaki defended another triangle. Curran worked a guillotine. Mizugaki was defending. Thirty-five. Curran closed guard with it. Fifteen. The second round ended. 10-9 Mizugaki though. The third round began and Curran smiled and they touched gloves. They came out throwing. Mizugaki stuffed a double to the clinch. Curran kneed the thigh and the body. Mizugaki replied to the body. Four thirty-five. Mizugaki kneed the body. Mizugaki got a trip to the butterflies. Four fifteen. Four minutes remaining. Curran closed guard. Three thirty-five as Mizugaki defended a guillotine popping out. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Curran landed a right elbow from the bottom. Two thirty-five. Mizugaki landed three left elbows. Two fifteen. Mizugaki passed to half-guard. Two minutes. Mizugaki regained guard there. Mizugaki landed a right. Mir thought Curran was winning the fight. One thirty-five. He figured Curran was the more active guy. One fifteen. Curran landed a pair of right elbows from the bottom. One minute. Curran had the body triangle from guard. He went for a sweep, locked up a triangle. 'Oh that was awesome. Oh, that was beautiful.' Thirty-five. The triangle was in. He pulled for the arm as well. 'Pull on the head.' Curran turned on top to mount with it. A right and a left and a right. Fifteen. Mizugkai turned back on top defending. Curran pulled the head down. The third round ended. 10-9 Curran. 29-28 Mizugaki, as the crowd roared. 29-28 Mizugaki, 29-28 Curran and 29-28 Mizugaki for the split decision victory. Curran facepalmed. They hugged.